14 Reasons to Love Tsuna
by mangaaddict26
Summary: Just 14 characters' reasons why they love Sawada Tsunayoshi, whether he's their big brother, friend, student or something more.


**Yo~ I'm back with my annual October 14****th**** fic, in other words Tsuna-chan's birthday fic. As I do on most, if not all B'day dedications, a play on numbers is in order. This fic's gonna be a drabble compilation since I figured that longer fics apparently do not get more love. (The most recent "over the Years")**

**Warnings: I have a headache. Need I say more? Hints of yaoi…**

**Disclaimer: I own my headache and nothing else.**

* * *

**14 reasons to love Sawada Tsunayoshi**

**1. Ryohei**

The extreme boxer didn't need much reason to love Sawada. The boy was just extreme and took care of his sister and that's all that mattered.

Well, his bright smile also accounted for another reason though.

**2. Gokudera**

Gokudera on the other hand, had plenty of reason to worship Jyuudaime. He was the one that had first saved him, showed him kindness and acceptance and granted him a life he never thought he would have. Moreover, he eventually helped him to get over his sister!

**3. Yamamoto**

Tsuna had saved him when he tried to end his own life and played the most interesting games with him. He'd had unusual friends and new skills, what more could he want? And it was all thanks to Sawada Tsunayoshi.

**4. Lambo**

Tsuna-nii always brought back candies for him and gave him a chance to prove himself to the Bovino as the 10th Generation Thunder Guardian of the Vongola. He always played games with the great Lambo-san too!

**5. Hibari**

The herbivore was simply interesting and entertaining. Overbearing strong at times, yet so pathetically weak, it made his heart palpitate wildly with exhilaration. The chance to fight people so incredibly strong, he had no choice but to grudgingly admit that the herbivore- Sawada Tsunayoshi- was the one who brought this opportunity to him. He was too, rather cute, albeit on the feminine side.

**6. Mukuro**

The little bunny called Tsunayoshi was unusual to say at the least. He wasn't afraid and had a strong will. His kindness and forgiveness would get him killed one day. Yet, he couldn't help being drawn in by him and wondering if it would be that terrible to be associated with the mafia if he was under him.

**7. Chrome**

Her boss was one who showed her compassion and understanding even when the other guardians were against her. A chance she took and never regretted. He was also the one who had gladly accepted back Mukuro-sama, her saviour, when they released him from Vindice.

**8. Reborn**

There were many reasons for him to love his student, although he may not admit it. He had been the one who showe-no- proved that the mafia world was not completely swallowed in darkness. The kind of purity and kindness he displayed had not made itself known in Reborn's presence for so long that he had begun to believe that its existence had been completely erased without a trace from the world that they lived in. Bloodshed became the second thing on his mind as light made its way to first. And it was thanks to his dame-student.

**9. Nana**

Why she loved her son Tsu-kun even if he was so dame was a simple concept. He was her son and that was that. She didn't believe in needing to earn a mother's love.

**10. Haru**

Tsuna-kun was her future husband, of course she loved him! Even when she had accused him and hated him, he still jumped into the water and saved her like in those romantic movies. He accompanied her on Haru appreciation day even when he didn't like cakes that much.

**11. Kyoko**

She loved Tsuna as a friend, especially for taking care of her older brother, Ryohei. He also tried his best not to drag her into the mafia world although it was inevitable. She had to admit, his protective side was sort of cute, but she wouldn't want to steal him away from Hibari Kyoya. No…that was much too terrifying a feat.

**12. Bianchi**

Although she was initially jealous that Tsuna had taken Reborn's precious time away from her and tried to kill him, he still accepted her into the family after things calmed down. He even forced himself to eat her poison cooking when her own lover, Reborn, wouldn't. (Yes, she realised that he just kept talking his way out of it)

**13. I-pin**

Tsuna-san was very kind to her, just like Master was. He had just gotten her new spectacles the other day and brought them out to the park to play. Tsuna-san would also scold Lambo when he did something bad to her.

**14. Fuuta**

Tsuna-nii had taken care of him, treated him like a brother and protected him. He had run away once during that incident with Mukuro and been used, yet he was gladly welcomed back. Tsuna-nii was far too kind and would get hurt in the mafia world, but he was the best brother Fuuta could ask for.

* * *

**Yay! I'm done with this fic! Did anyone notice the minor POV switches in between? Hahahah, just something new I wanted to try out. Anywho, hope you guys have enjoyed it and I still have certain things to do ^^||| so sayonara for now peeps!**

**-MA26**

**-Reviews are appreciated **


End file.
